halofandomcom-20200222-history
Nightfall
Nightfall is the fourth campaign level of Halo: Reach.[http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/haloreach/video/6272121/halo-reach-interview--campaign Gamespot - Halo: Reach Interview] Upon completing this level on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary the player will unlock the "I Need a Weapon" achievement and 10 Gamerscore. Summary The mission involves Noble Six cooperating with Jun-A266 (Noble Three), in a series of stealth-based encounters at night. Noble Six and Jun both make use of Sniper Rifles during this mission.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1109806p1.html IGN: Deep Into the Halo: Reach Campaign] Transcript The camera fades in on a cliffside at night. 26:30 Hours A Phantom flies by with its search light on, Jun-A266 emerges from behind a rock, he nods to Noble Six who soon follows along the ledge. Jun-A266: Recon Team Bravo reporting: Three and Six in position. It's starting to get crowded up here, Kat. Catherine-B320: Then we're closing in. Report any Covenant structures or devices. Direct action may be necessary. Jun-A266: Copy that. (laughing) When Kat runs an op, direct action is always necessary. Jun hand Six a clip of sniper rounds. Jun-A266: Here. You may need these. High-velocity armor-piercing. They'll take the hat off an Elite at two thousand yards. And they ain't cheap. Jun and Six head further along the ledge, Jun reaches a boulder and starts to climb it. Jun-A266: I'll be in touch. Noble Six slides down the ledge to the ground below. Gameplay begins. ...Too Quiet Catherine-B320: Recon Bravo the sector ahead is dark to electronic surviellence. Jun-A266: Covenant could block our instalinks Catherine-B320: So it would seem, and Command wants to know what their hiding. Six heads up along another ledge, an Elite stands watch over the area, while a few Grunts sleep nearby. '''Jun-A266': Elite, he's yours, do it quiet. Noble Six neutralizes the Elite quietly. Jun-A266: Not bad. Six eliminates the Grunts and continues forward, eventually reaching a Covenant controlled complex. Jun-A266: Recon Bravo to Noble Two stand by for contact report. Catherine-B320: Standing by to copy over. Jun-A266: We have eyes on multiple hostiles patrolling a settlement, this what we're looking for Kat? Catherine-B320: Negative, too small, you're not in the dark zone yet. Engage at your own discretion but keep moving Jun-A266: You heard her Six, drop those tangoes. After a eliminating a few of the Covenant troops, a Phantom shows up. Jun-A266: Incoming, looks like we really pissed them off. Jun and Six eliminate the rest of the Covenant in the area and continue on a trail behind the buildings, going further into the complex, soon finding an area with more Covenant troops. Jun-A266: We got hostiles near. The Covenant in the area are quickly eliminated, Jun and Six, find a trail leading away, with more Coveant troops advancing. Jun-A266: Visual on targets. After dealing with the enemy troops Jun and Six continue down the trail. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie Jun and Six reach a clearing where some large creatures are attacking Covenant troops. Jun-A266: Look at that. After eliminating the Covenant, the creatures notice Jun and Noble Six, and begin to charge them. Jun-A266: Major enemy incoming. The creatures take multiple sniper round from both Jun and Six but eventually fall. Jun-A266: Kat, pick any of that up? Catherine-B320: Affirmative Recon Bravo, it's an indigenous creature called, Gueta. Jun and Six continue on, soon finding another trail. Jun-A266: Six there's a trail up ahead through the rocks, lets take it. While taking the trail they come across several Moa, soon hearing gunfire. Jun-A266: Gunfire, Magnums, security side-arms standard issue. The trail opens up to a pumping station, being defended by several Militia, under attack by more Covenant. Jun-A266: Noble Two, that's some sort of pump station, got eyes on civilians, I'm thinking more local miilita, they've engaged hostiles. Catherine-B320: Move to assist they may have intel we need. Jun-A266: You heard her Six, keep those civilians alive. Militia Trooper: Give us a hand! Bastards just keep comin'. After the Covenant troops in the area are eliminated, the group gathers around a couple briefcases. Militia trooper: Little more actions than we're used to, you Spartans are good in a fight. Jun-A266: What are you doing here? Whole area's supposed to be evacuated. Militia trooper: Didn't like leaving it to someone else to protect our home. So we came back, for this. We have 'em hidden all over the territory. The briefcases open to reveal various UNSC weapons. Jun-A266: You know this stuff is stolen. Militia trooper: What? You gonna arrest me? Jun-A266: No. I'm going to steal it back. Another Phantom shows up, and the group moves to defensive positions. Jun-A266: Another dropship coming in. After dealing with the hostiles, another Phantom shows up. Jun-A266: We've got company. After eliminating the hostiles, yet another Phantom shows up. Jun-A266: More inbound. Eventually they eliminate the final wave. Jun-A266: Nothing here but that lake. Militia trooper: Road leads to a hydroelectric plant, but the gate doesn't work. Jun-A266: Alternate route? Miltia trooper: We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons... Jun-A266: Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband. Militia trooper: Basically. Jun-A266: Show us. The troopers lead Jun and Six to the riverbed. Jun-A266: There's the riverbed Six, lets see where it goes. The Spartans continue down the riverbed. Jun-A266: Where does this riverbed lead? Militia trooper: Straight to the hydro plant, we dammed this river up forty-five years ago, plant powers every settlement in the territory, shame if it all gets wasted. Jun-A266: Doing what we can. A Phantom passes overhead. Jun-A266: Hold up Covie dropship. Take cover. The Phantom passes them by. Jun-A266: Ok, clear lets move. I'll Just Leave This Here... They contiue on eventually reaching the plant which is on the other side of a canyon, and under Covenant control, a Covenant pylon is seen near the plant. Jun-A266: Kat, are you seeing this? Covenant structure, kind of a big pylon, heavily fortified. Catherine-B320: That's the source of our dark zone. Jun-A266: Ok, consider it gone. Catherine-B320: Negative, stick a remote det charge on it, Command's planning something big, they say that pylon dies at dawn. Militia trooper: We gonna blow it? Jun-A266: We're gonna clear the area, and I'm gonna plant a remote det charge, you want to provdie some cover, go right ahead. They neutralize the guards on the bridge, eventually attractng the attention of the other Coveanant in the area. After eliminating the Covenant forces in the area, Jun heads for one of the pylon's legs. Jun-A266: All clear Six, this is gonna take a minute, keep your eyes peeled. A Phantom shows up and drops off a pair of Hunters. After the Hunters are eliminated Jun-A266: Recon Bravo to Noble Two charge placed. Catherine-B320: Somewhere inconspicuous I hope. Jun-A266: Stuck it inside the pylon's power supply. Catherine-B320: Alright keep pushing into the dark zone, Command wants to know what the Covenant are hiding. Jun-A266: There's a gate to the southeast of the power plant. Catherine-B320: Copy uploading security codes to you now. Jun-A266: Ok got 'em, unlocking the gate. Catherine-B320: Recon Bravo, you're heading into the dark zone now. Jun-A266: Understood. The Spartans head through the gate, engaging more Covenant troops almost immediately. Jun-A266: Phantom, too close for comfort They advance farther, engaging more Coveant troops, and a Shade. Jun-A266: Shade. Fire and manuever, hit 'em from the side Six. After neutralizing the shade, they advance further, multiple Banshees start flying overhead. Jun-A266: 'Lotta air traffic around here Six, I think we're getting warm. As they advande farther in, they encounter more Covenant troops, and several more shades. Soon a Covenant Corvette is seen holding position on the other side of the rock wall. Jun-A266: Noble Two, we have eyes on at least one Covenant ship Catherine-B320: Solid copy, don't stop now. Eventually, the Spartans and militia clear the area of hostiles. Jun-A266: Yes, clear. Gameplay ends Cutscene Jun and Six are shown crawling forward, a large Covenant landing zone is shown ahead of them in the distance. Jun-A266: Jackpot. Noble Six: Transmitting visual. Jun-A266: You seeing this, Kat? Catherine-B320: Confirmed... Recieving Noble Tree and Noble Six live visual of a Covenant strike force. Noble Six: That's no strike force, it's an invading army. If we're gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast. Catherine-B320: Agreed. All recon teams disengage and fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours... and its going to be a very busy day.'' Camera fades out Trivia *A section of this level is a nighttime version of the multiplayer map Powerhouse, with some notable differences such as a large Covenant shield dome generator. *This is the only level that features a Gueta, one of Reach's native species. *The Sniper Rifle given to Noble Six at the start of the mission has more ammunition capacity than normal. This is mission-specific only, as Nightfall is primarily a sniper mission. This is similar to the mission Truth and Reconciliation from Halo: Combat Evolved, in which the Master Chief uses a Sniper Rifle with above-normal ammunition capacity. *The firefight map Waterfront is based on this level. *There is a possible glitch where, if a Hunter knocks Jun into the canyon, you will not be able to progress further. The only solution is to restart the mission. Gallery File:REACHglassing.PNG|Noble Six and Jun overlooking a Covenant encampment. nightfall5.jpg|Noble Six and Jun standing atop a cliff. File:GUETA_nightfall.jpg|Jun and Noble Six encounter a Gueta, one of Reach's native creatures. nightfall9.jpg|A Sangheili standing guard while a Phantom passes by. nightfall7.jpg|Noble Six sneaking up on the Sangheili. File:Night 07.jpg|Noble Six assassinates the Sangheili sentry. nightfall2.jpg|A Phantom over a Covenant outpost. nightfall6.jpg|Another general view of the outpost. nightfall10.jpg|Jun and Noble Six approaching the Covenant-occupied power plant. nightfall3.jpg|Noble Six and Jun engaged in combat. nightfall4.jpg|Noble Six in combat with a Mgalekgolo. nightfall8.jpg|Noble Six commandeers a Forklift while under fire by a Mgalekgolo. Sources Category:Halo: Reach Campaign